The Investigations of a Vengeful Brunette
by CaptainFlamingoPants
Summary: When Hermione's life and the Ministry go into disarray, her sleuthing abilities come into play. Add the case file of the immensely arrogant and attractive Draco Malfoy and she has quite a workload. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_**Disclaimer: The characters and world are all from the mind of J.K.R. **_

Hermione was tired; tired of Ron acting like a stranger, tired of being looked down upon at work and tired of trying to fit in to a corrupt society. Although she fleetingly enjoyed working at the Ministry at the Protection of Magical Creatures, to be perfectly honest, it was boring. No challenge, no fire, just paperwork and a few disgruntled employees. She had always wanted to be an Auror and with Harry's help managed to get into training but "apparently" there was no space left for her. Hermione did not simply look past this suspicious incident, still aware of the undeniable corruption of magical blood in the ministry. Despite the war ending positively, old habits die hard and the ministry and most of the wizarding world were no exceptions. Its suspicious nature, however, was lost when Harry apologised profusely and Ron took her out for dinner. On reflection Hermione realised it was a year since Ron had done anything like that.

It was a Wednesday and Ron was late again. Hermione's hot-off-the-stove dinner had turned ice cold. For Merlin's sake, where could he be? No owl, no note. Nagging girlfriend or not Hermione wanted, no needed, to know and began to pick her brain for answers. This was not an unusual thing for Hermione to do but the real question was: where to start?

Pacing, she looked all around the apartment for clues, perhaps Nancy Drew had rubbed off on her too much as a child. 'Think Hermione, Think!'

The possibilities began to stream out – At Harry's, at a Quidditch function, the Burrow, somewhere for work… But no, because at all of these places he would have told her he was busy… The Leaky Cauldron? No, too noticeable. Not the shops as there was nothing to buy… The matchsticks.

A few days previous, Hermione had found a small packet of matchsticks inscribed with the word "Plaisir" in the back pocket of Ron's jeans when she was washing their clothes for the week (another flaw of Ron is his inability to help around the house). She had attempted to brush it off as nothing important but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that caused her to constantly contemplate its context. Taking a gamble, Hermione apparated to this "_Plaisir_".

In one word Hermione was shocked. Yes, she was willing to except a bar or maybe a quiet club but it was a strip club. This was not looking good. Casting a glance in a nearby reflection, Hermione noticed she looked out of place. Her ballet flats, jeans and a plain grey tee could not compare with what could only be described as slut-central. Pulling out her wand from her pocket she transfigured her clothes into a very short denim skirt and an indecently low cut green singlet, her shoes instantly becoming black strappy heels.

To add to this, a simple incantation was muttered and Hermione was instantly transformed. To ensure she was not recognisable, her hair was now red, her nose smaller, her cheek bones sharper and her breasts now the size of the average man's dreams. Pulling out her shoulders and her head held high, it was time to act; find locate Ron and then find out why the bloody hell he was at "_Plaisir_".

Cautiously, but with a fake confidence, Hermione walked in the club. Looking around she saw girls of all shapes and sizes, however they were all wearing ridiculously small costumes including people in nurse's uniforms, wonder woman livery and leather corsets. Hermione instantly felt degraded of her sex and even more of herself. Optimistically, she hoped Ron was not here and was tempted to turn back. But she was not Gryffindor for nothing and ignoring the stares of the seedy men, she began to look for the dratted Ronald Weasley. The search however did not take long; lounging around with women draping over him was the 'so called in love' Ronald Weasley.

Emotions swept over Hermione - Disgust. Loathing. Hatred. Embarrassment. She may be a Gryffindor and had boundless courage but that still didn't mean she had the guts to face him here. She was about to turn away when the traitor himself pinched her on the bum.

Hermione had three options – play along and get her revenge, walk away or erupt like Mount Vesuvius. She took the first option; she was not a coward and she, for the sake of others overhearing, decided that payback would be better and not worth the embarrassment in public.

Turning around, Hermione realised that being the sweet, kind Hermione she had never gained opportunities, had lost her loving boyfriend and well, had a boring life (not including her dramatic part in the war). It was time to change and take charge of her life and mission one: operation carrot stew- taking revenge on the horny Ronald Weasley.

Turning around Hermione plastered a seductive smile and began.

"You know sexy, you didn't need to pinch me to make me give you attention". Inside Hermione was puking, 'This was the type of women Ronald liked?' she thought, bewildered by the notion.

"Well I could not resist, babe. How come I haven't seen you round here before? I am sure I know all the regulars."

'Regular? He has been here regularly? Maybe it's just an unhealthy obsession? Maybe the twins put him up to this?' considered Hermione.

"I am new", she started to fabricate a story, this was Hermione's big chance to reel him in. "But I have heard stories about you and was actually on the way to see if they were true. You are Ron 'the beast in bed' Weasley, yes?" Hermione pouted whilst leaning a bit so Ron could see the knockers to die for.

Ron, distracted by Hermione's new assets, awoke from a daze and flashed a smile that could challenge Gilderoy Lockhart's. 'Disgusting,' Hermione thought. Revenge would need to occur and the sooner the better. Plans racing in her mind she knew she needed him alone.

"Well then, Mr Weasley, let's see if the legends are true."

Grabbing hold of Ron's hand Hermione led him up a flight of stars and into a small and dirty room in which had a bed, a mirror and an adjoining bathroom.

"Well, why don't you just sit on the bed while I just freshen up," flashing a smile Hermione left an excited Ron and entered the bathroom. It was time for action; again using a simple incantation Hermione transformed her outfit into a slinky black number showing quite a lot of thigh. Turning to a mirror she reapplied some lip gloss and smirked in her reflection. Her plans were so ruthless that they would put the Slytherin king Draco Malfoy to shame.

Exiting the bathroom, the wand at the ready, Hermione saw Ron clutch at his jewels yet fail to contain himself.

Cockily she asked, "Is that your wand or are you excited to see me?"

Attempting to cover his blush, Ron put on a deep voice, "Well let's just say that this mighty weapon can be more useful than a wand…"

'Disgusting', Hermione thought again, 'purely disgusting. I just have to get out of here.'

Ron was thinking, however, "Come on darl', don't be shy. I want to get into your knickers, now."

Unfortunately for Ron, he said this out loud.

Hermione, her anger building, wanted to explode but she stopped for a second, she wanted to confirm something.

"Before we go, Baby", Hermione inwardly grimaced, "You don't have a girlfriend or partner do you?"

"Not when I can have you and your knickers", Ron smiled.

At this point Hermione erupted and let's just say that Mount Vesuvius seems like a speck of dust in comparison. Hermione meant nothing to him? She had a newfound vengeful notion that she was going to make sure he always remembered her (and not in a good way).

"You arrogant jerk, filthy piece of scum…" After a little more ranting on Hermione's side and shock on the other, Hermione transfigured herself back into her clothes and her body.

At this stage Ronald Weasley was going red and could compare to a fire engine.

"Well, you know what Ronald Bilius Weasley? We are over; completely and utterly_ over_."

Attempting to support these allegations in his own stupid way he commented, "that's fine, actually it's great – Hermione you are boring, ugly and a mudblood."

Readers I dare say, you know the impact of these words. Draco Malfoy, the ferret, called her this but never Ron, the apparent love of her life. With as much dignity as possible she accioed a pink lacy g-string and then with a new spell she had just recently created managed to super-magic-glued the g- string underneath his boxers onto his skin.

"Let's just say this is my parting present, you finally got into some knickers- and don't even try to get them off; they won't be coming off soon." With a final slap –the echoed noise being quite the reward for Hermione- she left Ron with his problem.

Hermione exited the building with a newfound perspective and agenda – a new life, a new job, a new boyfriend but most importantly _revenge_.

**Thanks for reading, please review! I'd love to hear your opinion. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

_Three years later._

Draco Malfoy stood in his office gazing in his reflection. But hey, if you were the epitome of the male species, a living Adonis, why wouldn't you?

Since the war Draco Malfoy had, well, a wonderful life. A cushy job, good looks and Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the year for the past few years; he couldn't complain. And now a chance to be the next Minister for Magic, Draco was amazed about the simplicity and easiness of life. He could finally show his father – now dead but all the same - how Draco could do well for himself.

Admittedly his status as a Pureblood helped his noble aim- of being the Minister and the most powerful member of the magical society, most importantly helping the Wizarding community… why was he kidding himself, this was all about power.

To help him in his ambition, the Minister was about to retire and about time too, Draco had thought. However, to run for Minister for Magic it was not a simple matter of fine dining and giving cheques. The Minister had introduced a system; four purebloods of noble stature and position were elevated into an executive group, ultimately running the ministry. It was this team's decisions that influenced careers, wealth and the continuity of the Pureblood society maintaining control.

The Minister Thompson was going to elect one of the four to become Minister and thus undertake scrutinising checks and evaluations through out the next three months. Draco knew that he had a very likely chance of winning the candidacy, but that didn't mean he could not resort to his Slytherin past – cheating, manipulating and getting dirty.

Now Malfoy had connections but he could not actually get his hands dirty, well at least not with the possibility of getting caught. So after gazing at his reflection, yet again, that morning he decided to act. What he needed was someone to sabotage the other candidate's' attempts; someone smart, quick thinking and a looker. As if Draco Malfoy would be partners with an ugly hag. Looking down at his desk he saw it was lunch break. He was meeting Pansy. Maybe she had any ideas, advised discreetly of course.

Lunch break was the most important part of Draco Malfoy's day, it turned out. Not because he was given several looks by several different witches or that he needed to be seen well presented and healthy in the public to keep his image. It was because of Pansy's very interesting story.

Pansy's cousin in America had had some troubles with her second husband or was it her third… Apparently the husband wanted more action and attempted to have an affair. In came Alex Foley P.I. Hired by Pansy's cousin, Paula, Alex Foley went undercover and framed the husband and the divorce settlement was settled a month later. Admittedly Draco didn't listen for details just the rounded idea that this man, Alex Foley was quick, clever and might be what Draco needed.

Practically skipping the actual eating of lunch, he dashed out of the room. He needed an owl and quickly.

_Dear A. Foley,_

_There is a position of a secretary going at the Ministry of Magic. I am advising you to put in your resume. Together, when you get the job, we can then make it our job to set the ministry in a new direction that would benefit the whole Wizarding World. I have heard of your success of the Parkinson case and would like to use your skills combined with my plans to ensure the right candidate for the up and coming election for Minister for Magic wins. It will take the next three months and you will need to find your own accommodation but Mr Foley you will be paid handsomely for your efforts._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

During Draco Malfoy's successful three years, our heroine Hermione Granger had changed dramatically. Moving to America, 'the land of opportunities', allowed Hermione to start again and enjoy life. Under the new alias of Alex Foley, Hermione set up her own private investigations office. She could have all the exciting adventures of an Auror, which she had always wanted to do, without being in a corrupted ministry.

As a "half-blood", Alex Foley was respected enough to keep the assignments coming in yet did not have to worry about Purebloods checking her background. Originally she had started her practice in the muggle world but unfortunately as her success grew so did her boredom. To appease this Hermione, who missed the excitement of magic, opened her practice to the Wizarding world.

The words that Ronald said, I am sorry to say, still affected her more than ever. She went to the gym now four times a week to keep the attractive curves and fit body she had endeavoured to create. Her hair was well groomed with highlights and after a day at the beauticians Hermione's face was now radiant with her skin clearer, eye brows shaped and basic make up training learnt. After three years of ageing and this dramatic appearance change, she was hardly recognisable as the bushy-haired know-it-all of Hogwarts.

As to Hermione being boring, no one who knew Alex Foley could assume that this was the same smarty-pants. Alex Foley went to parties, clubbing, enjoyed scuba-diving but did not ignore her roots; Hermione still loved a good book.

It was three years later to the very day of Hermione's departure from England that she received an owl from the infamous Draco Malfoy. Shock washed over her, then curiosity. Why was Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy owling her?

Opening the letter '_Dear A. Foley…' _Scanning the letter, the content and reasoning popped out like a sore thumb. Obviously Draco Malfoy wanted to be the next Minister for Magic. The real questions were: How did he know of Alex Foley? Why was Alex Foley referred to as a male? And why was he owling her of all people?

Scrunching the letter up, Hermione was about to aim it in a rubbish basket next to her oak desk. Why would she help the 'Ferret'- the devil incarnate himself- become more powerful? After pondering a while, curiosity won. Using her computer, she researched Draco Malfoy and the current election for Minister.

Dear readers, you may be puzzled why Hermione would be using a computer to research wizards. In the last three years although mudbloods and muggles were downtrodden, their technology was used and in fact embraced by the Wizarding community, well the American one at least.

Draco Malfoy; sites popped up left, right and centre. Clicking the first one, Hermione used her know-it-all skills to briskly scan the screen reading out to herself little tit bits of Malfoy's life.

"_Draco Malfoy, three times winner of the British Daily Prophet Bachelor of the year award."_

"_Deatheater, but light fighter"_

"_Best man at Pansy Parkinson's wedding to Theodore Nott."_

'Ahh' Hermione thought, 'that's how he knew of the Parkinson case and thus of me, through Pansy.'

"_One of the four candidates running for Minister for Magic…"_

"_As one of these candidates part of the Purity and security ministry, works in all male and pure administrative overlooking the ministry itself…"_

Blah, blah, blah.

Hermione began to brainstorm. Apply for interview as secretary. Get a meeting with the Minister, Thompson I think his name was. Sabotage for Malfoy- earn reward, spy for Minister- earn reward. Change Ministry and ensure leader is not corrupt. Change the system. Reveal herself and use Malfoy – Ron's enemy – as her partner. Reveal truth about Ron, lure him perhaps and dump him, again…

Cogs rapidly turned in Hermione's head. She would do it!

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_After receiving your letter I was a little shocked but I will accept your offer. Attached is my resume, please pass it on to your superior. _

_When will the interview be? I assume you will pull strings to get me in._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_A. Foley_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in its world, but if I did…. _

_By the way, despite being under the my name of CaptainFlamingoPants, this story is actually written by my gorgeous sister. _

**_Chapter Five_**

Draco Malfoy was nervous, not that anyone could tell from his cool exterior. The interview was today and Alex was nowhere to be seen. Draco began to mutter, 'He was specifically told to meet me now, damn insolent git.'

Draco had put a lot of time and energy in seeking the services of this Foley man. He had owled back Alex Foley with all the details of the final interview. During their communication, it was decided that Alex would take on another alias, as some people might know of Alex Foley through Pansy. Although Draco had suggested dozens of names it was eventually decided that for simplicity's sake, only the last name would be changed. And although the surname, Kingston, did not have the refinement or excellence that Draco Malfoy had desired, he supposed that this Foley man knew what he was doing.

Draco had been for the entire morning scouting out for Alex, so he could give him a heads up. However the only person he didn't recognise entering the building, who was going for the secretary interview, was a short, brunette woman. And she couldn't have been Alex Foley; he swore he heard Pansy say that this Foley person was a man.

Puzzled, after looking at his watch for the fortieth time, he strode to his office. He decided that maybe owling Pansy would be a good idea. At least he could complain about how her recommendation was unsatisfactory. After all, Malfoy's' loved to complain.

You would assume that going for an interview would be boring, nerve wracking and painful. Dear Readers, as I have gone to quite a few interviews, these are some emotions that indeed do relate to a job interview. But our heroine, Hermione Granger, as her alias Alex Foley, felt none of these. She instead had emotions of curiosity and, admittedly, a little cheekiness.

She had not been back to England since Ronald had said those damned words. She had lost contact of all her friends or so-called friends. Even her faithful companion Harry, the boy who lived, had not attempted to contact her. The last time she had seen Harry was at drinks after work, the day before she left. This was only brief because Cho Chang had forbidden Harry to hang out with Hermione. Jealously was not a pretty trait for women and unfortunately, Cho Chang had it in spades.

But she was genuinely surprised when Harry had not even tried to contact her, after her sudden disappearance. Ron and Cho probably contributed to it but in Harry, she was heartily disappointed. As Alex Kingston, she intended on finding out why Harry, her best friend had forgotten all about her.

The only recent information of what was happening in her home town was scraps of the Daily Prophet she had read on the internet. The Daily Prophet, still ridden with Rita Skeeter nonsense, however was enough to give her what she needed for first "target", Mr Thompson.

Mr Thompson, current Minister for Magic, was recently divorced and single. This Hermione thought was unusual as a Minister for Magic should ideally reflect the family man image. Thompson was single and looking for love, according to the headlines anyway. His ex-wife was a supposed adulterer, but Hermione, after digging deeper, discovered that the wife had given birth to a squib. A squib would not do for his image in a pureblood society. Ergo, the ex-Mrs Thompson was no longer his wife and was probably no longer seen in polite circles.

Thompson loved power and control. This was evident in the clippings of the Daily Prophet. No doubt journalists would know the truth about his ex-wife and no injunction would hold. Thompson obviously had powerful contacts and was not afraid to use them to make sure he was in power.

Ironically, the Pureblood Thompson had a soft spot for the muggle sport croquet. So much so, that he had a tournament made in his name and played frequently with his top ministers. _'Well at least it isn't golf'_, Hermione thought.

With this knowledge, Hermione would not only get the job in the Ministry but from the inside, expose it for the corrupted institution it was to the entire Wizarding World.

Hermione entered the ministry, head held high and heels clacking. Dressed in a black pinstripe pants and blazer that revealed a black bra under a white singlet, Hermione, as Alex Foley (as Alex Kingston), appeared ready for action and indeed she was. Giving in her wand and receiving her visitors pass – security was as tight as ever – she inquired to a nearby worker where Mr Thompson's office was located.

Flustered the young employer attempted to answer, being shocked that a) a woman and b) an attractive one at that, was asking him- a low positioned worker- a question. Stuttering, he was almost ready to give a coherent answer when Draco Malfoy, eyeing up Hermione and her body came, came to investigate.

"There seems to be a problem here. Draco Malfoy, How can I help?"

The young man glancing at Draco Malfoy, recognising his features and authority politely responded, "No, there is no problem I am just helping this lady with where Mr Thompson's office is."

"Then why has it taken you several minutes to give a short answer of 'Level 10, Miss'. Go on your way, I will help this damsel in distress." Draco gave a smirk at Hermione, which I must say readers, did not have the effect in which it was intended.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Mr Malfoy, but I do not wish for your help. I am neither a damsel nor in distress. I asked this young gentleman and am sure that he could have helped me sufficiently before you rudely interrupted us. So if you don't mind?" Hermione gave the biggest smirk - one that rivalled the Slytherin prince's- and turned to the young gentleman, who by the name of his badge, was called Brett Preston.

Now I can assure you readers, that Hermione's cheek did not only affect Malfoy's ego but also Brett Preston's. He had never seen anyone besides James Princeton (Draco Malfoy's major rival in the office) ever talk to Draco Malfoy, one of the senior members of the ministry, in that way…

"I do mind. Preston, go back to your work, I will escort this lady where she needs to go and give her perhaps a few words of warning". And grabbing Hermione's arm and nodding to Preston, he began to pull Hermione near the elevators.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I have authority here and you if you disrespect me, I guarantee you won't be for long." Draco hissed whilst pushing the up button.

"Oh I am so sorry! What are you going to do, intimidate me with your Daily Prophet titles of Bachelor of the Year and most dazzling smile awards?" Hermione inquired, a thick layer of sarcasm imminent in her tone. By this time, the elevator had arrived and Hermione stepped in. Pressing the button she smiled at Draco, "thought you wouldn't." And the elevator shut.

_Granger: 1, Malfoy: 0._

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco was livid. First Alex Foley was a no show and now a stranger, a woman no less, insulted him in front of his inferiors in _his _own office building. Well dear readers you can assume that Draco was not just going to dust off that behaviour. Pressing the elevator button, with more force than necessary, Draco intended to follow that admittedly attractive, yet totally out of line, brunette and demand some answers.

Hermione, meanwhile, was quite pleased with herself. She knew that it probably wasn't the wisest move to insult Draco Malfoy but ferret-face deserved it for old time's sake. The elevator ride was almost over in an instant with only a few people coming in and out and no one of particular notice.

She was the only one on the elevator to get out at level ten to see several men, all dressed in suits and dress-robes, waiting outside an office, which could only be Mr Thompson's. The interviews were obviously on going, which suited Hermione well considering the position was to be hired on the spot.

As she approached the office, all the men began to look at her curiously. Hermione knew that the secretary was usually male, well that had been its precedence. However as she assumed Draco Malfoy knew of her identity as a female, somehow he managed to get her an interview. As she sat down of course it clicked; Draco Malfoy did not know, that is why he did not realise she was Alex Foley/Kingston and that is how she got an interview. However Hermione was not a sleuth for nothing and was not going to give up a chance to get a job just because she was female. She would just have to use it as an advantage.

Mr Thompson's door creaked open and out came a quite attractive man, in his thirties grinning from ear to ear. Before he could open his mouth, Hermione knew that this man had been hired as the new secretary. And Hermione was right. In a confident tone, the newly hired secretary announced that the job was filled and that could all applicants please accompany him to the exit. Begrudgingly the rest of the applicants filed towards the elevator, disappointed.

Hermione decided to act in this time of movement. Grabbing the newly elected secretary, who introduced himself as Adam, she whispered a few words in his ears. Listening intently to this attractive stranger who was asking for an interview with Mr Thompson, Adam smiled and nodded. Adam knew of Mr Thompson's partiality to attractive brunettes and thought why not indulge her. Adam needed time to clear the failed applicants from the building and thought it was the perfect example of quick, thinking that was a reason for his employment.

Briefly leaving the applicants, he knocked on the door of Mr Thompson and had a few quick words. Although Mr Thompson was reluctant, Adam pushed just enough to get Alex a few moments with the Minister. Adam, seeing the elevator about to open, headed back to the failed applicants and told Alex to go inside, but only for a few minutes.

Hermione had just entered the office when the elevator opened with Malfoy looking exasperated and ready to get even.

Getting out of the elevator with a cool air, Draco passed Adam and the failed applicants and inquired about the secretary position and to see if Alex Kingston had arrived. Adam replied chirpily that he had received the position. He continued, informing Draco that Alex Kingston was here but busy with Minister and to not interrupt. Draco with a cool air nodded and sauntered to wait by the office to wait for this Alex Kingston. At least he showed up thought Draco, he would wait here for Alex and deal with the feisty brunette later.

As Hermione entered the office, with her head held high and chest out, she swallowed in her surroundings. The office was green and black with a feature of mahogany furniture, the desk the centrepiece. Behind the desk sat a grey haired man, who was on the other side of fifty, eyes gazing curiously at Hermione. He was not entirely amused by his new secretary asking for another interview applicant but with Hermione's appearance, Thompson was glad he agreed.

'Alex Kingston?'

'Yes, Minister?'

'I regret to inform you, that the position for secretary has been filled. But no doubt you heard. I do not usually talk with failed applicants but your application states that you are male so I was curious when Alex told me that you were an attractive, brunette; which is indeed true. Is there a reason for you wanting an interview now?'

'Minister, I was hoping that I could apply for another position within this building. My credentials should speak for themselves. I understand that the process of finding a well suited Minister for Magic, at your standard, is very difficult. I wish to offer you my services to assist you. As you can see, it would mean that we could spend lots of time together', Hermione pouted and waited for his response.

Being one never to reject such an interesting offer, Mr Thompson was more than happy to keep listening.

'Perhaps there is a position for you here. But I feel that I should get to know you a bit more… How 'bout we sit on the couch and have a little chat.'

Hermione grimaced on the inside. He was a slimy one but already hooked, all she had to do was reel him in.

'I completely agree, Minister', Hermione sauntered over to the leather couch knowing that the Minister was sizing her up. The Minister followed and sat next to her a little too close for comfort.

The Minister began to speak but stopped when Hermione pressed her fingers on his lips.

'Minister, before we continue I would like to get some things straight. I would very much like to get on the same page. I am aware that the position of secretary has been taken but perhaps I could become a consultant for the Ministry, aiding you in your training process for the next Minister for Magic. I could consult your candidates and then report back to you, so you can know everything that happens before it happens.' Hermione leaned closer, pressing herself on to the Minister, 'You would have power at your fingertips. And no one will be able to doubt your control.'

Dear Readers, the affect that Hermione was giving off aroused the Minister, both conceptually and physically.

So when Hermione produced a contract from thin air, the Minister had no choice by to sign, he needed to have her. He didn't even have to read it, his only query was that she needed to attend the weekly croquet match. She agreed.

With that Hermione was inside and ready to get into the Ministry.


End file.
